1. Field of the Invention
Various types of debarking drums have been provided as for example in debarking logs, and these drums are driven in different manners but with the present invention an improved drive means is provided for rotating the log debarking drum.
Patents of which the inventor is aware of include: U.S. Pat. Nos.
1,966,153, Thorne PA1 3,185,192, Delcellier PA1 3,708,001, Koskinen PA1 3,837,490, Driebel et al
None of these references anticipate the following specification and claims in that they are all relegated to well known and established techniques for rotating drums.